Step into my World
by N o c t i s u
Summary: [Warning: Rin and Haru haven't met yet and might be slightly OOC im sorry but its yaoi Rinharu] You cant understand until you've stepped into their world and sometimes you help them see so much more


**A/N: Guys…Im at it again. RINHARU. RINHARU I REPEAT RINHARU! Manifestation of my mind right now! Seriously I've been indulging myself with this pairing and I haven't even watched the series yet! Basically all my info comes from abridged series and fanfics I read and I can possibly say I may, kind of, sort of have a good grasp of how their characters are portrayed XD but ok enough of my hallaba looo! Hope you guise enjoy *blows kisses!* Sorry if im waay out of character with these people! So I guess I can just say expect some OOCness sadly : [ and Haru and Rin and don't know each other at all.**

* * *

"Joint practice with Iwatobi today guys." The words joint practice wasn't anything new to the Samezuka High School swim team alas the part about practice with the Iwatobi High school now that was pretty surprising. They would usually have combined practice with Iwatobi's swim team once a month, well that's how it used to be until they shut it down due to the lack of members but it seems it was back up and running. The question is, why? A pale lavender haired boy named Nitori Aiichirou raised his hand meekly from his seat on the bench.

"Question Nitori?" The captain of Samezuka's swim team, Seijuro Mikoshiba asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Is it ok to assume that they found new members for their team for this year's competition?" He asked curiously. It was the middle of March, still a little too cold for outdoor swimming but Samezuka was pretty lucky to have an indoor pool that Iwatobi lacked. Races would begin sometime in early June so all schools participating had to conduct a swimming team by April. Maybe Iwatobi somehow did manage to come up with a team with some new members and needed to use Samezuka's pool for practice, would make sense.

"How about a new team in general!" Seijuro exclaimed excitedly to his team. Nitori turned his head with an excited smile to a redheaded boy who had been quiet through all of this.

"Maybe you'll find some competition within these people M-Matsuoka Senpai!" The redhead glanced at the boy with a bored expression. Some strands of his slightly damp red hair falling into his face.

"Doubt it." The other two sighed at the response. The grump on the bench next to Nitori was Rin Matsuoka. Rin was the fastest swimmer Samezuka had ever had the privilege of having aboard their swim team he even went abroad to Australia to practice. Throughout the city of Tokyo his swimming was known far and wide making him quite a topic for lovers of the water world. Seijuro shrugged, heaving a sigh in exasperation.

"I heard they also had a lot of fast swimmers so I wouldn't go getting all cocky Rin-Rin—"He couldn't finish his sentence as he was grabbed by the string of his whistle that hung around his neck and brought up to the face of a red headed snarling shark.

"_Don't_. Call. Me. Rin-Rin. **Ever**. Again. And I haven't met one person to this day who can beat me. If their heart isn't out for spilling blood then they'll never beat me." Rin snarled in his captain's face. Nitori paled behind him.

"B-blood?"

"It's just an expression idiot. But im going to go swim a few more laps, someone clock me." Rin let go of his death grip on Seijuro, much to the latter's relief, and grabbed his goggles off his bag and adjusted it on his head with a tight snap on the back strap.

"Man is it just me or is Rin pissier by the minute…" Seijuro mumbled out as he took out the stopwatch from his back pocket and hit the start button as soon as he heard the splash. "How will this boy make it once I've graduated?" Seijuro joked with a slight sigh. Nitori chuckled nervously as he watched his beloved Senpai cut through the water with such an elegant, ferocious ease it caught him momentarily petrified. He shook his head quickly.

"It's just getting around that time of year is all." Nitori said. They both watched Rin kick off the wall with a nice hard kick and dash right back to other side.

"Still, I don't think I can handle the guy's abuse much longer. If it was with someone else they might have kicked him off the team for feeling threatened despite his remarkable ability. Hopefully when the other team shows up they'll tire him out ooor he'll find someone among them to release his evil anger on." Seijuro exclaimed with a bright smile. Nitori jumped up appalled.

"S-Seijuro! That's cruel, that better not be the reason you're commencing this joint practice!" Mikoshiba was known to be really uptight about which teams he let swim in their pool. He wasn't mean per say he was just really serious when it came to practice and if the team didn't seem like they would do him any good he would decline without a single look back. When Rin reached the other side and reached out and smacked the wall Seijuro paused the stop watch.

"You're one millisecond faster. That's pretty good considering you hav—"

"That's not good enough! Clock me again!" Rin bellowed from the pool. Nitori and Seijuro both sighed simultaneously. Here we go again.

"Fine fine, ready….go." And Rin was off. As they watched Seijuro spoke up.

"The reason I gave the okay for this joint practice was because I saw the actual team in action. From a video though but still what I saw…left even me breathless." Seijuro's mellowed reply caught Nitori off guard. The team was really this good? Iwatobi hasn't exactly had the record of good teams with the fact that they would always come in last every year they participated. Nitori squirmed in his seat. He didn't know if this was a good idea or a bad idea considering Rin's persona but he would be lying if he said he wasn't curious to see what Iwatobi held this time.

"Hello? Mikoshiba?" A female's voice called out from the gym entrance.

"And there's the main event." Seijuro smirked with what appeared to be the brightest blush Nitori had ever seen on their captain. "Rin get your ass out of the pool and come greet the Iwatobi's you too Nitori, let's give them a pleasant welcome." Seijuro walked towards the entrance with a bouncy Nitori behind him. Rin's head shot out of the water and he rolled his eyes in irritation at being interrupted. He didn't even want them here, like hell he was going to greet them but he wasn't _that_ rude. Reluctantly he swam to the side of the pool and pushed himself out of the cool liquid with ease, shaking the access water from his hair and sliding his goggled on top of his head thankfully pulling back his hair with it. His hair annoyed him sometime he would admit that but he didn't have the heart to cut it. He walked up to the group lethargically and stopped dead in his tracks when—

"Gou?!" Rin shrieked out. Gou Matsuoka or otherwise known as Rin's younger sister peeked over Nitori's shoulder with even more surprise than her brother's.

"It's Kou! And Rin?! Why didn't you tell me you joined the swim team at your school you jerk!?" She pouted and glared half-heartedly at her big brother momentarily distracted by the muscles surrounding her. One thing about Gou, everything with a nice body that was in her perimeter was a goner. Seijuro and Nitori chuckled quietly much to Rin's embarrassment. He crossed his arms and turned his head off to the side with a dark blush.

"C-coulda sworn I did…"

"Noo all you said was I _might_ be joining a swim team not that you _did_!" She pointed out stubbornly but, Rin was even more stubborn. Maybe it was a Matsuoka thing.

"Well now you know, what are you even doing here out of school anyway!? Mom isn't going to be happy when she hears this!" He turned back towards his sister to scold her more just in time to see her long red ponytail walk back out of the entrance. Did his sister, his cute adorable little sister that always looked up to him, just ignore him…? Seijuro held his sides laughing at the comical expression on Rin's face.

"I knew there was something about her that I liked! If she can have that kind of effect on you she's okay in my book." His laughter was short lived at the murderous glare thrown his way from the sharp teethed boy. "Honestly I didn't know that was your sister at first dude, I haven't seen her since we were kids and she grew up in all the right places—"

"C-captain now might be a good time to stop talking…" If it was possible Mikoshiba would be dead on the ground then resurrected and then killed again, thank god eyes couldn't technically kill people. A few seconds later a newcomer had bounded through the Samezuka gym entrance, a blonde and very happy looking boy.

"Uwaaah! Gou-chan! It's so big! Haruka-chan you should see the pool!" It's like he didn't even notice the three standing before him. Nitori coughed to try and get the boy's attention. The blonde boys purple eyes glanced over to Nitori. He smiled sheepishly rubbing his hands through his blonde tufts.

"Oh sorry! You guys must be the Samezuka swim team." He held out a hand. "Im Nagisa Hazuki, part of the Iwatobi swim team! It's nice to meet you err—"

"N-Nitori Aiichirou! And this is our Captain Seijuro Mikoshiba and this is Rin Matsuoka, he's pretty well known for his top notch speed and has always won first place in the school competitions." Nitori bragged brightly much to Nagisa's amusement and Rin's slight embarrassment. Nagisa shook both Nitori and Seijuro's hand who shook back with possibly as much enthusiasm as Nagisa did. He held out his hand to Rin but the red head only looked at it with disinterest but, to everyone's shock it didn't seem to deter the blonde boy any. If anything his smile probably grew wider.

"You remind me of Haru-chan." Nagisa said warmly. Rin raised an eyebrow.

"Haru-chan?"

"Nagisa! You know Haruka doesn't like when you add chan to his name!" This time the next newcomer was a frantic boy with midnight purple hair and glasses. Nagisa turned to the newcomer and puffed out his cheeks.

"He does like it! Rei is just jealous he doesn't call him that!" He stuck his tongue out childishly at the boy now known as Rei. Rei sighed in irritation and fixed his glasses on the ridge of his nose.

"I am not jealous, I'd rather just not cause trouble and with you, trouble seems to be around every corner." That actually brought a chuckle to escape Nitori's lips that he instantly tried to cover up, maybe next time Nitori. Rei turned towards the Samezuka team and looked each over calculatedly. Nitori shuffled in his spot and Rin was so close to snapping it was a miracle he hadn't yet. He had no time to sit here and play some welcome home game with this team.

"Oi, is the rest of your team going to get here sometime today or what!? I don't have time to wait for your slow asses. You're wasting our time to get some practice in." He sneered, showing off his full set of shark like teeth.

"Wow! Those are some teeth you got there!" Nagisa blurted out. Rei clamped his hand over the blonde's mouth quickly.

"F-forgive us! I'll go get everyone right now, why don't you help _Nagisa_." He turned on his heel and sped out of the building, a dust cloud hot on his trails. The three Samezuka's stood in an awkward silence. Nitori kept throwing side glances at Rin. He didn't look any different besides being slightly peeved, which was a good sign. His teeth wasn't exactly a nice subject to touch on. Not even five minutes into the building and it seemed the Iwatobi team might be down one member if this kept up.

"Well…I like em." Seijuro spoke suddenly with a satisfied look.

"Well…they're different that's for sure." Nitori added. Rin snapped off his goggles and rubbed his hand through his slightly damp bangs, trying to push them out of his face but it would end up falling back into place anyway.

"So far I see nothing special. Tell em to hit the water, im sick of standing around for them. Im heading back." He turned on his heel and walked back to the pool in quick strides. Nitori's eyes watched his retreating senpai's back. A sigh beside him broke him out of his trance.

"Surprised he even came to see them. At least we know he's a little interested in this new team. But wait until he sees their star." Seijuro smirked. Nitori gave him a quizzical look. No offense to the Iwatobi's but so far none of them seemed to be 'star' material, at least, not enough to compete with Rin. He turned back towards the way Rin had went to see Rin was close to the pool.

"Senp-"Before Nitori could call out to him a blur of black and purple rushed past him.

"Haruuu! Come help with the equipment before you rush to the pool!" Another unfamiliar male's voice called out from behind the dumbstruck lavender haired boy. The blur never stopped its movement though, running right towards—

"Rin id move out of the way if I were you!" Gou called out urgently to her unknowing brother. Rin turned around to see why his name was called but ended up being bum rushed by a fast moving object or rather…person.

"What the fuck!? Ever heard of not running in the pool gy—"Rin's words died in his throat when he was met with a pair of the shiniest blue eyes that rivaled even the cleanest waters. Black bangs falling just slightly around a lean face. This guy was shirtless and showed off his toned body, if Rin didn't have a pretty good body of his own he'd most definitely be jealous. He stopped his eyes before it trailed any lower, buut just to be sure, he gave a slight peek down and wanted to sigh in relief when he saw the black and purple swimsuit. At least it was safe to say a nudist hadn't rammed into him.

"Rin! Haru! You guys okay?" Seijuro called, snapping Rin back into reality. He pushed the guy off of him roughly and stood up angrily. He pointed an accusing finger at the black haired boy who didn't look fazed in the bit. If anything he looked really bored. What is with this dude?

"So you're the Haru those idiots kept going on about!?" He asked. Haru glanced from the corner of his eyes at Rin with indifference and then back at the pool. Rin tapped his foot impatiently waiting for a response that never came.

"Oi, I'm talking to you! It's rude to ignore someone speaking to you and most definitely to not look at them!" Rin growled out and then realized he just tried to give this guy an etiquette lesson. Haru turned his head further away from the fuming redhead.

"Annoying…" The quiet mumble came from the black haired boy. Rin's cheeks flared in a mixture of anger and embarrassment. The stupid blonde was over there laughing up a fucking storm and no doubt that was Mikoshiba's dumbass chuckling also. How did they even hear what this guy said and more importantly how dare this bastard make a fool out of him without even trying! And with such a bored expression as if Rin was just dirt he wiped off! Like he knew it would tick Rin off.

"You son of a—"

"Hold that thought." Haru interrupted. Haru leapt up from his position on the cold and damp tile floor and turned his back to Rin and the others. Each turned their heads questionably. What's he about to do?

"Oh no…" A boy with brown hair tinted with green, face palmed. Rei turned towards him with a deep sigh.

"It's impossible to stop him when he gets like this you and I both know this Makoto-san." Rei said with a shake of his head. Seijuro, the ever nosy and curious captain, looked towards the two worry warts with a curious look.

"What do you mean when he gets like this?" He asked genuinely curious. Gou rocked back and forth on her heels with a Cheshire grin.

"Just know you're about to see our _star_ in action." She winked at the two dumbfounded Samezuka's. They turned back just in time to see Haru sprint towards the pool. His speed wasn't as fast as Rin's but he was still fast, his legs definitely looked strong, swimming legs for sure. The moment Haru's feet touched the edge of the pool he pushed off giving the room a view of the most beautiful, most graceful dive any had ever seen. Even his team was awestruck! When he landed in the water with a splash he was off before the blink of an eye.

"H-he's so fast!" Nitori blurted out in awe. If he actually paid more attention he would notice a certain red head had also mimicked his words. Haru swam so much different than Rin, yes they were both almost close in the field of speed but as Rin's swimming was vigorous and determined, Haru's way of swimming was graceful like a dolphin it was just so light so—

"Free…" Haru's soft voice broke everyone's stupor. Makoto recovered from his shock quicker than the others. He jogged up to the side of the pool to help his best friend out of the pool.

"Haru, you got to stop being so reckless." Makoto mumbled quietly to where only Haru could hear him. He reached out his hand and gripped the wet hand that grabbed on to his and pulled the dripping boy out of the water. Haru flung his head back and forth to get rid of any excess water his black sleek strands flinging off the crystal like water.

"Did that guy say something to you?" Makoto asked, briefly looking in Rin's direction who hadn't yet broken out of the spell Haru had everyone under. Haru turned his head to the side. Makoto mentally chuckled. Not many people could read Haru, but if they took the time to actually study the little things he did it'd be a hell of a lot easier to know what the water loving boy was thinking and right now he was peeved about something and it had to do with that red head boy over there.

"What'd he say? Something rude?" Makoto asked. When Nagisa and Rei had walked outside to get them they had mentioned there was a red haired boy in the gym with shark teeth and a pretty nasty personality.

_He reminds me of Haru-chan in a more meaner way_

Ah, so that's it.

"Did he annoy you? You did mention something about being annoyed or could it be, you think he reminds you of yourself?" Makoto tried again in hopes to get a reaction. Haru looked over in Rin's direction, the boy in question just now snapping back to reality and glaring at Haru.

"He's weird." Haru finally said in his deadpanned manner.

"You're one to talk Haru." Makoto chuckled softly, lightly flicking Haru's forehead as they began walking back to the group.

"I want to know, why he's so weird." Those words stopped Makoto dead in his tracks. Haru taking interest in something that wasn't the liquid known as water?!

"A-any reason in particular?" Makoto asked with a nervous chuckle. They couldn't even get Haru to be interested in homework so him being interested in someone he just met was just strange. Haru turned towards him the same bored expression but this time with those shining twinkling blue eyes, the same shining blue eyes he would make when he saw water. Determination eyes that's what they would call it.

"Im curious."

How could such a simple sentence be the start of something so much more?

* * *

**Ah soooo~ how is it looking so far? Ne Ne I know I need to work on my writing skills but im getting back in the mojo and will try and update my fan fictions a lot more in the next few weeks . ! Review and tell me what you guys think~ Thanks for reading the first chapter my lovely doves 3**


End file.
